


Mistake

by Macx



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-24
Updated: 2007-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>moviefic Ratchet knew it was a mistake, but he couldn't stop himself from helping anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> The Transformers 2007 Movie Random Pairing Generator - Major Characters Version

TITLE: Mistake  
AUTHOR: Macx  
RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: None of the canon characters belong to me, sadly. They are owned by people with a lot more money.  
Author's Voice of Warning (aka Author's Note):  
English is not my first language; it's German. This is the best I can do. Any mistakes you find in here, collect them and you might win a prize The spell-checker said everything's okay, but you know how trustworthy those thingies are...  
FEEDBACK: Loved

The generator gave me this: Ratchet / Barricade / mistake

It had been a mistake to let him live. He was a Decepticon and he would kill his own kind given the chance, but Ratchet was a medic. He couldn't let another life perish without at least attempting to save it.

Finding Barricade half scrapped and nearly dead had launched contradicting emotions in Ratchet. One was to go and help the other Cybertronian. The other was to turn his back and drive away – forget what he had seen.

Barricade was a merciless hunter and killer. He had killed Autobots without a thought of remorse. Whoever had done this to the proud shock trooper must have been both close and strong. Ratchet had a few ideas, but he hadn't asked questions. He had done what needed to be done. And he had done it quickly.

Barricade had stayed stubbornly online, optics flickering in a badly scraped and torn face, but he hadn't uttered a single sound. Not even when Ratchet had come too close for comfort to the other's spark. Thankfully the casing was still intact, but it had been a close call.

Now, looming over the prone form, the Autobot medic met the red optics, still silent. Barricade didn't say a word in turn, neither a threat nor a thank you. He would need time to reboot all the circuits Ratchet had taken off-line to repair and it would be a few more days until he was fully back to normal. Transformation was out of the question, but Ratchet doubted any soul even came to this lost corner of the desert. He wouldn't have driven here himself if not for the curious readings he had picked up.

Now he transformed and slowly drove away. The com channels stayed just as silent and as the prone form disappeared from his sight with the growing distance, Ratchet wondered if he would ever tell Prime what he had done.

He couldn't kill in cold blood. In battle, yes. But not when he was called upon as a medical officer. His code of honor forbade it.

He sighed as he bounced over the dirt road.

Barricade was one of the few surviving Decepticons on Earth, maybe the only one if Scorponok had expired and Starscream had truly left. Maybe one day he would have to face him in battle, and then there would be no room for mistakes.

But not today.

Today he had saved a life, designation and faction be damned. And it felt good.


End file.
